Cálido despertar
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi adora ver dormir a Yamato. Atractivo. Vulnerable. Todo suyo. Pero también le encanta despertarlo de una manera muy sugerente.
En el topic Mimato se habló de esto que sucede en el fic en su día. Mi querida Parabatai Blue lo dibujó y yo prometí ponerlo en letras, no soy buena y ha quedado este borrio, pero cumplo mi promesa sin falta. ¡Siento la tardanza! Porque ella cumplió en nada y yo tengo una condenada lista que sigo en orden.

Las imagenes la podéis encontrar en su tumblr :D

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Cálido despertar.

Pareja: Mimato.

Género: Romance.

Ranking: _**M.**_

 **Advertencias:** Felación. Sexo oral y sus conscecuencias.  


Términos a tener en cuenta: OOC, IC.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

ºCálido despertarº

 _Báñame de ti, porque no importa si lo demás lo ven asqueroso, para mí, es una parte de ti gracias a mí._

 _.._

El trabajo de Yamato era agotador. Los pocos días que podía estar en casa, Mimi los explotaba al cien por cien. Amaba a su novio. Pero odiaba su trabajo. Aún así, esos momentos juntos siempre había pensado que era como tener un romance con un príncipe que la visitaba a escondidas de sus padres. Aunque vivir sola era un lujo que evitaba la parte incómoda de esa ecuación: Los padres.

Por eso, verlo dormir era una de sus costumbres más preciadas.

Yamato dormía como un tronco, boca arriba. Un leve hilito de baba caía por su comisura que ella limpió con ternura. Estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo. Y no era para menos. Después de una ducha tórrida, ambos terminaron exhaustos en la cama, sin ganas de ponerse ni la ropa interior.

Mimi podía disfrutar de unas vistas gloriosas que más de una mujer desearía.

No era uno de esos portentosos hombres americanos que marcaban músculo y testosterona a diestro y siniestro. Quizás Yamato contaba con la sangre francesa de su familia y eso ayudaba mucho a que fuera un bombón. Músculos marcados gracias a sus entrenamientos, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha a justa medida.

Tachikawa sonrió cuando, al observarle, notó la forma de su sexo bajo la sábana. La travesura se dibujaba en su rostro y como un gato cazador, resbaló por las sábanas hasta hacerse un hueco entre las piernas masculinas.

Podía asegurar que Yamato era rubio de nacimiento. Y quizás el tamaño de su sexo no fuera el perfecto para otras mujeres, pero Mimi no se había sentido tan llena en toda su vida.

Miró el reloj de reojo. En media hora, el dichoso despertador rompería la rutina de sueño del Ishida.

No se lo pensó dos veces. No podía tener ese hombre ahí y no disfrutarlo.

Pudo disfrutar del sentido erótico de dos cuerpos que se atraen. Cuandito que el cuerpo de Yamato la sintió rozarse contra él, despertó para ella pese a que su dueño continuaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Jadear sobre él, suspirar o simplemente tocarla la punta con dos dedos, terminó de endurecerle. Mimi sonrió de lado, satisfecha con su obra. Alagada de que su hombre reaccionara a ella. Aunque no lo supiera.

Lamió la punta previamente y acomodándose, apretó la erección entre sus senos. No eran grandes para gritar, pero sí para disfrutar. Observando con detalle sus gestos en sueños, meneó sus perfectos atributos sobre su sexo, caliente y palpitante, hinchándose a medida que frotaba más y más. Yamato de roncar, había empezado a jadear en sueños.

Abandonó sus senos para atrapar la erección entre sus labios y dedos. Los pulgares presionando sus testículos y su lengua y labios chupando la parte más sensible de su extensión. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Chupón. Presemen contra su lengua. Un gruñido masculino, el jadeo ahogado entre sus labios.

Sin detenerse, continuó, aumentando el ritmo, sintiendo las caderas masculinas contra su boca y la forma deliciosa de su columna arquearse. Su boca abrirse y gritar cuando el orgasmo le estalló contra su rostro y boca.

Lo sintió levantarse, pero ella continuó, tragando todo cuanto él tuviera para darle. Al apartarse, se encontró con su mirada confusa en medio del placer. Mimi sonrió coquetamente, sin importarle los restos de su eyaculación.

—Buenos días— canturreó sonriente.

Yamato balbuceó un gruñido todavía presa de los restos de su orgasmo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? — cuestionó—. O… ¿prefieres desayunarme?

 **Fin**

 **06 de Abril del 2016**

 **Dedicado especialmente a Blue, mi parabatai adorada y al topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8**


End file.
